Traitor
by Lavender and Hay
Summary: Tessa pays Zoe a visit the night after she is fired. Tessa/Zoe.


**I never usually write anything like this, I hope it's alright.**

"Traitor."

The word comes out of the darkness of her bedroom, a low level tone but unmistakably audible all the same. It took all of her efforts for Zoe not to jump out of her skin, with surprise and with the unpleasant rush to her stomach it gave her. She knew that voice. That voice should not be here; she had been assured that she had heard the last of that voice.

Her hand had been reached halfway to the light switch when she had frozen in her tracks. Fumbling a little, she put the light on before she closed the door behind herself. And there was Tessa, sitting as composedly as she ever did, in the middle of Zoe's untidy bed. She looked wrong, so neat and unruffled, surrounded by the mess of the room. She looked wrong, so neat and unruffled, given everything that was happening, everything that had happened to her. But then, she thought, Tessa never looked anything else. Even sprawled in bed with her legs open, there was an elegant tidiness about Tessa. Even rutting herself against Zoe's fingers, she had always been the one in charge, somehow-...

And there was always a knowingness in her look, as if she could see everything Zoe was thinking.

"What are you doing here, Tessa?" she asked in a low voice, taking a step towards her.

Harry had said that she would be taken to a safehouse and kept under observation. If it was observed that she was here, at Zoe's flat, then Harry might see a different side to what Zoe had told him about Tessa's misdemeanours. Unless she had given them the slip. Zoe did not know which prospect she found more frightening; that Harry was going to find out about this or that Tessa was here, and unguarded.

Tessa's lips only widened a little in a smug smile.

"I must say, I can't be very high priority," she remarked dryly, "With only those Special Ops clowns left to look after me. If I'd been worth anything, Harry would have given me someone with something about them. Tom. Or you-..."

Really, this woman could talk Zoe into insanity if she tried. Without even trying, probably. Zoe closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here, Tessa?" she asked again, her tone more strained, "Danny could be back at any moment."

Tessa's smile only widened a little more.

"Don't worry about Danny," she told her, "I've taken care of him. No, don't be silly, nothing like that," she added, seeing a look of panic flash across Zoe's face, "I just called in a favour with an old informer. One of mine that was given to Danny. He'll be away for a little while."

Just a fraction, Tessa's hand slid a few inches backwards on Zoe's bed and she leant back a little further, looking up and regarding Zoe with superb composure and the vaguest hint of contempt. Her gaze was steady and unremitting. Zoe avoided her eyes, because it was a look that could send chills down her spin. Harry had told she had done the right thing, Danny had told her. But still, this need she felt, this unstoppable need she had to please Tessa. And Tessa, understandably, was far from pleased, and her look made that very, very clear. She knew rationally that she had no need to be sorry, but now every fibre of her physical being was telling her otherwise.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked finally, forcing her voice to remain cold and level.

"How long have you got?" But her voice could never be as cold or as sardonic as Tessa's, no matter how much she tried. Tessa's smile had taken on a wiry quality now and her voice a brittle edge, "I want my job back, for a start. I want it known why I did what I did. I want Harry Pearce's bollocks on a plate," she stood up, rising to Zoe's height so that the heels of her expensive pointed shoes made marks in the carpet, "But most of all," her voice was calm an deadly, "I wanted to see you. To ask you how you feel about what you did. I know why you did it, because you were scared. How do you feel? Traitor."

Hearing the word again, Zoe flushed deeply. The emphasis Tessa put on it was choking. She looked down at the floor to avoid those eyes.

Tessa watched her discomfort with something close to approval.

"Yes," she murmured softly, "I can see that you also appreciate the irony of the fact that that's what they're calling me."

Tessa was behind her now, she paced there like a jackal, and was close to her, leaning in just a touch, without touching her, her lips so close to Zoe's ear. The feeling of her breath on the lobe made her fidget; made her want to turn and grab and kiss her. And then she felt Tessa's hand on her shoulder, her grip both soft but also insisting.

"What happened, Zoe?" she wanted to know, her voice soft and crooning, but unmistakably mocking, "Wasn't I good enough? Didn't I give you enough? Didn't I show you everything I know?"

Tessa's other hand rested on her hip, slowly moving lower. Slipped inside her trousers, her knickers. Touched her. Zoe could barely repress a throaty moan.

"That's right," Tessa murmured softly, "Isn't that what you like?" 

This woman had always had a perversely powerful effect on her, and she had always been completely powerless to hide it. She wasn't in love with Tessa. She had never been stupid enough. This was nothing approaching love. No, this powerful, sexual need to please her at any cost was not love-...

"Tessa," she moaned softly.

Tessa's other hand slipped down her back, pushing over her bottom so that her open trousers and knickers came down too.

"What?" came Tessa's quiet but harsh reply.

Zoe did not say anything. She could not say anything with the heat of powerful arousal welling in her throat, but more than that she did not know what to-...

"Oh, Zoe," Tessa's voice a moment later, was quiet, sardonic, wicked, "Don't tell me you're _sorry_."

Her fingers slipping through her folds, Tessa sank a finger inside her. Groaning, Zoe pressed back against her. Her other hand came back around to Zoe's front, moving up her body to cup her breast, squeezing it tightly. Zoe's hand clasped on top of hers, trying to make her stay there. She heard Tessa give a low, quiet laugh and plant a single kiss on the base of her throat.

"What do you want?" she whispered against her throat, "To beg my forgiveness?"

And now, with Tessa's fingers inside her, that was all Zoe wanted to do.

"Tessa," she pleaded, "Please-..."

She was silenced with another open-mouthed kiss on the bare skin of her neck.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Tessa asked her, "You aren't going to plead, and you're not going to beg. God knows, I've heard enough of that by now," her fingers moved inside her and Zoe was hard-pressed to stop herself keening and proving Tessa right, "You're going to earn your forgiveness. Do you understand? You're going to fuck me until I can contemplate forgiving you," withdrawing her finger, Tessa rested her soaking hand on the inside of Zoe's bare thigh, gripping firmly, the moisture in torturous contact with her skin, "You're going to do anything I want you to. Do you understand, you filthy little traitor?"

Zoe's eyes fell closed.

"Yes," she groaned, "I understand."

**Please review if you have the time. **


End file.
